


Wings of Ice

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Kagome, a well-known figure skater from Japan and wife of the famed Viktor Nikiforov. To many, she is a secretive yet composed woman. She left Japan behind long ago, but her chance to return comes in Viktor’s coaching venture. She reluctantly goes with him, but she has no interest in returning to her childhood home. It seems that some memories are just too hard to let resurface.





	Wings of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Viktor x Kagome. + [Slight/Past] others.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.
> 
> Word Translations:  
> Moya dorogaya: My dear.  
> (If this is incorrect, apologies. I'm learning, still.

_**Prologue** _

* * *

 

A pair of precise and trained eyes analyzed the two different shades of blue with the utmost of focus. The vials of nail polish were each held in an individual hand as she fought internally over which color to apply on her bare nails.

The one in her left hand was a beautiful sky blue. The one in her right was a deeper color, close to midnight. After fighting with herself for a few minutes, Kagome flopped back on the couch with a tired expression on her face, giving an aggravated whine as she did so. Not long after, the patter of Makkachin’s feet could be heard as he trotted over to her. He licked her cheek and sat down close to her.

A small smile lifted her lips as she dropped her nail polish onto the table, and she reached out to gently pet his him.

“You’re such a pretty boy,” she cooed over him, blinking light blue eyes at him as his tail started to thump harder. She looked at him for a few moments before letting her eyes slip closed. The second she opened them next, she turned her attention up to the ceiling as her expression contorted to one of sadness.

Her attempts of ignoring the date were so far turning out to be in vain. The inevitable night out with Viktor was one thing that she would rather be forgotten and replaced by a cozy night in, but, unlike her, he enjoyed celebrating her birthday. 

Some people hated their birthdays because it marked another year of them getting older and closer to the grave, but she hated her birthday for another reason completely.

“Twelve years…” she mumbled to herself. It had been twelve years since she had gotten pulled down the well. She was officially twenty-seven years old today, but each year she was only left to recall all of those moments. The three years spent enduring things that no one should have to face. It was honestly a miracle that she hadn’t died during those days. Furthermore, this day marked nine years since she left Japan... it marked nine years without a single visit or call to her family. The last talk she had with her mother had ended with the middle-aged woman speaking to her with pure anger in her voice at her abrupt leaving. It had successfully kept her from trying to reach out again.

Well, there had been one attempt in those years, but it had ended up being futile. The empty seats at her wedding that had been reserved in false hope had slapped her in the face with cold reality. The day that was supposed to be full of happiness for her turned suffocatingly painful when not even a call came for her. It had amazed even her at how quickly she broke and crumbled to pieces then, ruining the make-up that had been carefully done with tears of sadness opposed to joy.

She could understand her husband’s actions on this day, and she appreciated his attempts to cheer her up when she was at her lowest. She wasn’t that ignorant, but that didn’t prevent her from hoping it’d just get treated like any other day.

Her phone vibrated on the table, and she sat up instantly. Her heart thumped harder in her chest as she reached for it, hating how her mind subconsciously hoped to see her mother’s name on the screen. Hoping to see her want to talk with her again after nine years of nothing but silence.

Her heart dropped when she saw it to be nothing more than one of her old school friends sending her birthday wishes. The smile on her face felt forced as she sent back her thanks, and she clutched her phone in her hands as she placed them on her lap. Her vision started to blur, and she sank her teeth into her lower lip to keep from choking out a sob. Viktor was in the next room over, and she would really rather keep from letting him hear if she cried over this  _ again. _ She was tired of explaining it through choked gasps and sobs, and she was positive that he didn’t want to relive it again.

As her tears started to drip down her face and land on her tightly clenched hands, Makkachin bounded closer with a loud whine. He was desperate to cheer her up and he started to nuzzle against her wet cheek until he eventually got a laugh out from her. He licked at her cheek and whined again as she gave another shaky laugh.

She rubbed behind his ears as he sat down in front of her, his tongue peeking out of his mouth as he looked up at her.

“Is everything okay?”

Kagome retracted her a hand from Makkachin and quickly wiped the rest of the moisture away from her face. She turned to glance over her shoulder at the man standing on the threshold. She offered him a smile and nodded as she turned back to face the loving poodle. “Oh, yeah,” she eventually spoke when she found her voice. “Come here though,” she added on not long after.

Viktor leaned over the back of the couch, pressing his chin on her shoulder as he did as she had requested. “Yes,  _ moya dorogaya _ ?”

She held up her previous debate for him to see, flashing the two different shades of nail polish with a dissatisfied look appearing on her face. “Which one do you like more?” she asked. 

“Go with the light blue,” he told her as he stood back up. “It looks lovely with your eyes.”

She stifled a laugh as she lowered both options. The other option was discarded to the side as she set the chosen one on her lap to hold onto.

“Shall I take this as a sign that you’ll be fun tonight?” he asked with his own laugh. Though, when she glanced back at him, she could see the serious light reflecting in his blue eyes. She let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

“I’ll try to be a little fun tonight, but no promises,” she retorted. “Though, I meant it earlier when I said that I’d be content with watching cheesy movies and cuddling.”

She was answered with an affection peck to her cheek before he stepped away from the couch. “Let me spoil you once in a while, honey~”

_ ‘But you don’t have to do that,’ _ she almost spoke out loud to him, but she kept those words sealed behind her lips as he left to return to his previous actions. “It doesn't matter what we do, as long as we get to be together,” she mumbled to herself as she finally started to paint her nails. “I’m happy just by being with you, Viktor…”

Even if her heart felt heavy when she thought about the last couple of years without her family’s presence in her life, that didn’t mean she led a sad life. On the contrary, her life was actually wonderful to her. A part of her, however, couldn’t help but think that it’d be better if she had that lacking presence back in her life, but she was too scared to reach out and try.

The rejection she had received from her mother at her wedding had hurt enough, and she didn’t think she could put herself back together if she had to deal with it again. 

She twisted the cap back on her nail polish as she sat back and waited for her nails to dry. As she did so, her phone went off again, and a small smile lined her lips at spotting one of her friends calling her. Choosing to push her mind away from her sad thoughts, she accepted the call and happily hosted an excited conversation with her old schoolmate.


End file.
